In the 1950's Professor G. A. Ilizarov developed a revolutionary method in the orthopaedic field for lengthening a leg to narrow or eliminate leg length discrepancies between the legs of human patients. Millions of patients have successfully had a shortened leg gradually lengthened in increments by Ilizarov method. The Ilizarov system is an exceptionally versatile circular external fixator which attaches to bone by tensioned small diameter wires with a few different types of components combined in hundreds of different configurations to allow compression, distraction, angulation, rotation and translation of bone segments. The Ilizarov method is used in the treatment of open and closed fractures, pseudoarthrosis or non-unions of long bones, limb lengthening, bone and soft tissue deformities and segmental bone and soft tissue defects.
Fortunately, the apparatus is highly stable, permitting weight bearing and joint function during treatment.
For reconstructive orthopaedic problems, the Ilizarov apparatus is used in combination with a surgical technique known as corticotomy. A percutaneous ostomy is performed preserving periosteal and endosteal tissues and blood vessels. The corticotomy site is gradually distracted, forming "regenerate" new bone in the distraction gap resulting in essentially reconstruction of a damaged leg and lengthening of the same, in many cases to the same length as the normal leg of the patient.
In the initial placement of the circular external fixator to the patient's leg, the open framed cylindrical apparatus is attached to the limb by means of strong thin wires which are placed through the bone and attached under high tension rings at opposite axial ends of the fixator. Corticotomy is performed through a small incision, the hard outer cortex of the bone is cut while preserving periosteal and endosteal blood supply within the interior of the bone. After surgery, the fixator remains attached and the patient makes adjustments. Following surgery the patient turns specific knobs or nuts daily at predescribed intervals to separate the cut bone ends and trigger the regeneration of bone, nerves, blood vessels and soft tissue. The average rate of regeneration is approximately one millimeter per day.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable height shoe to be worn by a patient during orthopaedic surgery and post surgery treatment under the Ilizarov method or similar method and utilizing the Ilizarov system or similar method, and wherein the height of the shoe is periodically, incrementally adjusted to match the incremental periodic lengthening of the leg correlated to adjustments made within the Ilizarov system for increasing the distance between the points of the external fixators attached to the bone by the tension small diameter wires .